The present invention relates to a method of processing a magnetic head, more precisely relates to a method of processing a magnetic head, in which a work piece, which has been cut from a wafer and formed into a bar-shaped piece, is supported by a supporting jig and processed, e.g., lapped.
In the steps of manufacturing a magnetic head, MR-elements, etc. are formed in a wafer by forming film layers, etc., a plurality of bar-shaped pieces are formed by cutting the wafer, then sliders are made by processing, e.g., lapping, the bar-shaped pieces.
The present invention relates to a method of processing a raw bar which is formed by cutting the wafer. Namely, the work piece, which has been formed into a bar-shaped piece by cutting the wafer, is horizontally supported on a supporting jig, then it is properly processed by a proper manner, e.g., ELG-lapping.
In a conventional method, the work piece is pressed onto the supporting jig so as to adhere thereon with higher accuracy. However, stress in the work piece is released when the work piece is peeled from the supporting jig, so that the work piece is curved. Thus, in the following steps, the work piece is processed with monitoring height of the work piece, etc. Since the work piece is deformed in various directions, complex adjustment and treatment are required in the following steps, so that processing accuracy and processing efficiency are made lower.
In the conventional method, undulation of submicron is formed in the work piece by flatness of the jig, dusts in wax, and roughness of a surface of the work piece. These days, in film-layered magnetic heads, general allowance is ±0.5 μm, so errors caused by adhering the work piece cannot be ignored.